MLP FanFic: El amor en los tiempos de Equestria
by Azmodeo
Summary: Después de 3 años lejos de Ponyville, Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo deciden regresar, y ahí es cuando un dilema se le presenta a Rainbow: ¿Con quién decidirá pasar el resto de su vida?
1. Chapter 1

Muchísimas gracias a todos por todos sus comentarios tanto en mis redes sociales y en las reviews, puesto que eso me ha animado a darle esta ¨Segunda oportunidad¨ a la literatura de ficción alternativa, ya que también he tenido un 6 escritos abiertos (Los libros de la saga que ya les había comentado y muchos mas de terror Psicológico).

Quiero dedicarle todo este trabajo a tres personas en especial:

A mi amigo y tutor, Blass FunNight.

A mi amiga y tutora, Yucenkio.

Y sobre todo a una gran lectora de mis obras, mi novia, María.

En fin, sin más preámbulos, aquí os traigo la remasterización de este antiguo fic.

El amor en los tiempos de Equestria.

Habían transcurrido 3 años desde que Rainbow Dash se llevó a su pequeña aprendiz a las afueras de Ponyville para poder enseñarle todo lo que ella sabía a lujo de detalle.

Ambas habían regresado demasiado cansadas como para por lo menos llegar a saludar a todas sus amigas, además de que ya era muy tarde.

Eran aproximadamente las 10:00 de la noche y la luna cobijaba lo que podía con su tenue luz pálida. El frío era abundante y una brisa que era imposible que llegara a tales alturas como a las que volaban Scootaloo y Rainbow empapaba sus cuerpos de un aroma a tierra mojada, corteza de árbol y agujas de pino.

Temblando, Rainbow comenzó a hablar para sí misma.

-Caray, cuanto tiempo.

Scootaloo vio la mansión con nostalgia, y luego le dedicó una mirada a su maestra.

-Vaya que sí- Dijo-. Y a pesar de todo, pareciera como si la hubiésemos dejado hace solo unos días.

Rainbow le devolvió la mirada, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Te apetece cenar primero, tomar una ducha o simplemente llegar a dormir?

Scootaloo hizo una mueca de sarcasmo, como si le insinuara que la respuesta era obvia.

-Pues, llevamos 6 horas volando a toda prisa sin detenernos, es de noche y estoy cansada, ¿Tú que crees?

Rainbow se rió en voz baja.-Tienes razón, fue una pregunta boba.

A medida que se aproximaban, iban disminuyendo la velocidad, hasta que, una vez en frente de la puerta, ambas se detuvieron.

-Pásame las llaves- dijo la pegaso azul mientras extendía la pata.

-Te las di a ti cuando estábamos por irnos de tu otra mansión en Úrbem!- le respondió Scootaloo agitando los brazos.

-Claro que no! Yo bien recuerdo que te las había entregado!

-Entonces… si no las tienes tú… y no las tengo yo… -Dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- ¿Significa que las olvidamos allá?

-Debes estar de joda!

-Oh, sí!- Respondió mientras sacaba de su maleta un juego de llaves- En serio, debiste ver tu cara!- las últimas frases apenas y las entendió Rainbow Dash, ya que las palabras de fundieron con las carcajadas de Scootaloo.

-Sí, sí, que ingeniosa- dijo con severidad- ahora dame las llaves- continuó con voz mas calmada.

Una vez ambas dentro de la enorme casa, Rainbow encendió las luces.

-Hogar, dulce hogar- susurró Scootaloo.

-Ese tipo de frases se me hacen tontas- le respondió su maestra- Voy a preparar chocolate caliente con malvaviscos ¿Gustas?

-Por favor, pero con poquita azúcar.

-Entendido, mi lady- dijo, haciendo una reverencia burlona.-Tú ve a tu cuarto, ya te lo llevo yo.- Se detuvo un instante- ¿Sabes? Hace demasiado frío, ¿Por qué no te vas a mi cama y dormimos juntas?

Scootaloo se sonrojó.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso- respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Scootaloo ya se había quitado todas sus prendas de viaje: Una bufanda de lana delgada color blanco, unas gafas color marrón tipo gogles, una chaqueta negra de cuero y una mochila que llevaba en los flancos. Para ese momento, ella era más alta, tenía el cabello igual de largo que su tutora, unas alas muy largas que resultaban atractivas tanto como para las ponys como para los sementales, y un cuerpo muy esbelto y bien proporcionado.

Apenas estaba destendiendo la cama cuando llegó Rainbow Dash con una bandeja en la cual llevaba dos tazas y un frasquito con los bombones. Puso los ojos como plato al ver a Scootaloo sin la ropa que llevaba, y se quedó observándola durante un rato.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo la pegaso anaranjada mientras le quitaba la bandeja y la ponía en la mesa de noche del lado derecho de la cama, el lado de Rainbow- ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Perdona, es solo que hace bastante rato que traías la ropa que se me hacía raro verte… así- respondió mientras desviaba la vista- El tuyo es el de la izquierda.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El de la izquierda, con poca azúcar…

-Oh, claro.- tomó su taza sin echarle malvaviscos y se fue a su lado de la cama- Creo que tú también deberías desvestirte; dormirás más cómoda.

-Sí, eso iba a hacer.- comenzó por quitarse la mochila, y la dejó a un lado. Siguió por las gafas, y luego, se deshizo el nudo de la bufanda muy lentamente, de manera provocativa, empezó a bajar el cierre de la chaqueta.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- dijo Scootaloo.

-No, gracias… además, te conozco muy bien y sé lo que harías una vez que me quites la chaqueta.- Le respondió con una sonrisa- Hoy estoy agotada.

Scootaloo soltó una risa un tanto nerviosa al ver que Rainbow podía ver lo que ella pensaba.

Ambas se metieron a la cama y durmieron abrazadas.

-Hace 4 años—

-Niña, ¿Por qué lloras?

Escuchó decir. Scootaloo volteó hacia la misteriosa voz y, con la cara empapada en lágrimas pudo distinguir la figura de una pegaso encima de ella. Rainbow Dash.

-Intenté… yo estaba…- dijo entre sollozos y tartamudeando- Yo solo.

-Mira, respira hondo, tranquilízate, y me dices- Contestó Rainbow.

La pequeña niña hizo lo que le habían pedido, y empezó de nuevo.

-Me subí a ese árbol- dijo apuntando hacia arriba de sí misma, a las ramas del tronco en el que estaba apoyada.- y me aventé para ver si podía volar…- Rainbow se sentó a su lado y le limpió la cara con su pata.- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Había venido a pasar el rato con Applejack y escuché a alguien llorar, pero no creí que fueras tú… siempre pensé que eras mas fuerte- La mirada de Scootaloo se puso más triste, ya que lo había tomado como insulto.- pero no tiene nada de malo llorar, yo también lo hacía.

-¿Y ya no?

-No creo haber tenido motivos para hacerlo… así que la respuesta es: No, ya no lo hago.- Dirigió su mirada hacia las raspaduras de la pegaso.- Oye, eso se ve doloroso.

-Lo es.

Rainbow Dash la tomó por debajo de los hombros y se la llevó a donde Applejack. Scootaloo de por sí ya se sentía apenada por haber llorado frente a su ídolo, ahora más que se la llevaba cargando.

Se estaban acercando al granero y por fin pudieron divisar a la granjera.

-Oh, por Celestia!- Exclamó Applejack- ¿Qué le pasó?

-Se cayó de un árbol.- contestó Rainbow- ¿Tienes vendas?

-Claro, voy por ellas. Traeré el alcohol de pasó.

Scootaloo se asustó al escuchar ¨Alcohol¨ ya que antes ya se lo habían puesto, y recordaba que era muy doloroso.

-¿Por qué no estaban Sweetie Belle y Applebloom contigo?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras volvía a revisarle las heridas.

-Hoy se suponía que íbamos a intentar buscar una cuttie mark por separado.

Applejack ya había regresado corriendo con las vendas y el alcohol.

-Aquí está todo, déjame atenderla yo – Dijo la granjera- hago esto muy seguido con Applebloom.

-Vale.- respondió Rainbow Dash mientras se movía para darle espacio.

-Ahora, dulzura, esto te va a doler un poquitín.

Applejack derramó un chorrito de alcohol encima de las heridas de las patas traseras y delanteras. Scootaloo gemía y se estremecía por cada vez que lo hacía.

-Listo, terroncito, lo más difícil ya pasó, ahora solo tengo que vendarte.- Dijo Applejack.

Y en efecto: Lo más difícil ya había pasado, de hecho, se sentía mejor con el vendaje encima.

-Eres muy valiente, preciosa.- Exclamó Applejack mientras que Rainbow despeinaba a Scootaloo de manera cariñosa.- Bueno, se hace tarde y yo todavía no he acabado la cosecha de hoy, nos vemos, linda.- dijo esta vez refiriéndose a la pegaso azul. Le dio un beso demasiado afectivo en la mejilla y se dirigió al bosque.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Le dijo Rainbow

-Un poco mejor.- Respondió con la vista abajo.- ¿Tú crees que algún día… me puedas enseñar como volar?

-Cuenta con ello.


	2. Chapter 2

Apenas subí el primer capítulo y me di cuenta de que no tardó casi nada en tener las primeras visitas. Quiero agradeceros por vuestro interés en mis escritos y a la vez quiero pediros un favor mas: Si tenéis cuenta de fanfiction, por favor, dejadme vuestra review, marcadme como favorito, o marcad el ¨Seguir autor¨. Tengan en cuenta que yo tardo bastante tiempo en crear un pequeño capítulo, y esto conlleva, aunque no lo creáis, bastante esfuerzo, ya que tengo que crear situaciones, diálogos, revisar la gramática, leerlos yo mismo para ver que todo esté en orden, y que aun así no sea perfecto. Ya os digo, no os cuesta nada el simple hecho de tomarse 30 segundos de su tiempo en darle clic a la caja de comentarios y decirme que les pareció el capítulo.

Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a Lettisia Blue, una amiga que me hizo un fan art de mi propio personaje de escritor. Si vosotros queréis hacer lo mismo, mandadme el suyo con vuestro nombre a mi correo jackhacker_9  , tiene que ser un alicornio de ojos color rubí, pelaje blanco, crin larga y alborotada (Como la de ¨L Lawliett a ser posible x3) color negra, con colmillos y una cuttie mark con una estrella de pentágono color rojo oscuro. Semanalmente promocionaré a los mejores artistas en lo que ellos me pidan. También pueden hacer los escenarios que describo, y el que mas se asemeje o el mejor hecho recibirá la misma promoción.

-Nota: no forzosamente tiene que ser en computadora, pueden hacer un dibujo, sacarle una buena foto y mandármela por Twitter (The Sank Muni ¨ AlcatrazGamer¨) o a mi correo.-

Eso es todo, ojalá os guste como va quedando…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de que Rainbow Dash ya se había alejado bastante, seguía preocupada. No era solo por el simple hecho de que Scootaloo se había lastimado en un penoso intento fallido por imitarla, si no mas bien por que la había dejado sola. Este pensamiento abrió paso a muchos otros, pero el que más le inquietaba era ¿Dónde vive? Y si tenía hogar ¿Con quien vivía? ¿Quién la cuidaba?

Sabía que mortificarse a ella misma no le serviría de nada, por lo que, frenó en seco por los aires, dio media vuelta y regresó lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el granero con la esperanza de encontrarse a la pequeña pegaso anaranjado en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado minutos atrás.

Le habrían faltado unos cuantos metros para llegar hacia ella, pero la distinguió en seguida. Tenía una postura algo extraña: Estaba sentada en un barril, columpiando las patas al ritmo de un viejo reloj, con la mirada clavada en el suelo tratando de divisar un punto que ni siquiera ella sabía cual era. No parecía deprimida ni mucho menos, sino mas bien cansada, pensativa, o aburrida quizás, tal vez solo era una forma en la que los niños pequeños se perdían en medio de su propia mente.

-Creí que ya no te iba a alcanzar todavía aquí- Dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa mientras que se acercaba caminando por detrás.

Scootaloo se volvió hacia ella. Estaba emocionada de que ella hubiera regresado, sin embargo, trató de reprimir todas las expresiones que indicaran que estaba alegre.

-¿Por qué no te has ido aún?- preguntó Rainbow.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- respondió mientras que se incorporaba del barril y hacía una seña que indicaba algún lugar que no fuera ahí.

-Solo los tontos contestan una pregunta con otra, y tú no eres tonta, Scoot…- le dijo a la vez que la empujaba de nuevo hacia el barril, indicando que se sentara.

-Tienes razón, disculpa.

-No te disculpes, no tienes por que, solo responde a mi pregunta.

Scootaloo se quedó pensativa, decidiendo si debía ser honesta o no. Eligió la segunda.

-Estaba… pensando- respondió con cierto titubeo que podría interpretarse como nerviosismo, lo cual puede indicar falsedades.

-¿Sí? ¿En que pensabas?

En realidad no pensaba, mas bien fantaseaba con el hecho ocurrido hace unos momentos.

(_-¿Por qué lloras, linda?- Decía una voz femenina, firme y decidida. Rainbow._

_-Me caí…_

_-Tranquila, calma, las chicas inteligentes como tú jamás lloran._

_La cogió por debajo de los hombros y se la llevó a algún lugar desconocido donde las dos podrían compartir el resto de sus vidas…)_

-¿Entonces?

Bastó solo una palabra para que la sacaran de su aturdimiento.

-Esto… estaba, mas bien, en mi caja de la nada…- dijo, tartamuda.

-Creo que ya había escuchado de eso, pero ¿Por qué mejor no me dices que es?

-Es cuando no estás aquí, ni allá, cuando estás en blanco… que no piensas en nada ni… nadie…

-Vale, creo que me ha pasado.

-Ya.- dijo, mientras se levantaba.- Es algo tarde, y a estas horas tengo que ir a… un lugar…

-¿A dónde?

-Es… secreto.

-Venga, ¿Qué no somos amigas?

Esa afirmación, por mas linda que fuese, le rompió en cierta forma el corazón a la pequeña. Ella siempre la quiso ver como algo mas.

-Júrame que no lo dirás a nadie.

Mientras ponía la pata en su pecho, recitó:

-Lo juro.

-Vale. ¿Ves esa colina de ahí? La que tiene forma de ¨C¨ y que en la cima tiene un manzano.

-Sí, tiene un aspecto lindo.

Scootaloo bajó la mirada, arrastró algo de tierra mientras movía su pata derecha como si estuviera apenada, y dijo:

-Por las tardes, me gusta ir ahí y ver… bueno…

-¿Ver que?- apresuró Rainbow.

-Me gusta ver los atardeceres.

A Rainbow Dash le pareció algo bobo, e intentó contener una carcajada. Scootaloo vio esa expresión de burla en su cara y en seguida le dijo:

-No tiene nada de malo!

-Para nada!- exclamó con sarcasmo a la vez que dejaba salir la risotada que traía dentro.

-Deja que te muestre uno, por favor.

Rainbow parecía indecisa.

-Por favor, si no te gusta, no te pediré que lo hagas de nuevo, por mí.

Soltó un soplido.

-Vale, te llevo.

La cogió por debajo de los hombros, tal como en su fantasía y se la llevó volando hasta la cima de la montaña. Scootaloo no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir su cuerpo tan pegado al de su ídolo. A esas alturas casi todo era frío, por lo que aquel cálido tacto era reconfortante.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaban ahí, y Rainbow la bajó con una delicadeza tan grande que parecía como si estuviera bajando una vajilla de porcelana de unos cuantos millones de bits de oro.

-Listo.- dijo al terminar de bajarla- aquí estamos.

Ella, en cambio, hizo un aterrizaje brusco, cayendo con un sentón en la tierra que pareció no dolerle.

Ambas se reclinaron en el manzano, muy juntas y observaron como empezaba a caer la noche.

Los tonos amarillentos, anaranjados y rojizos comenzaron a combinarse con los tonos azules, azul marino y morado, dando así paso a la joven noche.

Aquel pequeño espectáculo no había durado siquiera 5 o por lo menos 10 minutos y el cielo yacía salpicado de los destellos blanco perla tan característicos de las estrellas.

Scootaloo, que se hallaba a la derecha, volteó a ver a Rainbow, quien se había quedado observando a las profundidades del cielo casi negro que cobijaba a las dos.

-¿Qué tal?-Preguntó la pequeña con un dejo de emoción en el rostro.

-No estuvo mal.

-Te lo dije- respondió mientras se volteaba de nuevo hacia las estrellas.

-Tan solo no le digas a nadie que vine aquí contigo.

Scootaloo se emocionó al escuchar eso: sentía como si fuera la cómplice de algo muy íntimo con Rainbow Dash.

-Casi se me había olvidado… ¿Por qué regresaste a verme?

-Oh, eso…- Se llevó la pata a la boca, pensativa- Cierto, quería preguntarte algo…

La mente de la chica pegaso empezó a llenarse de pensamientos pueriles:

(_-Cierto, quería preguntarte algo._

_La agarró por ambos lados de la cabeza, como acariciándole las mejillas, y le dijo:_

_-¿Querrías pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mí?...)_

-Hey, niña!- Exclamó Rainbow Dash mientras agitaba una pata enfrente de su cara.-

¿Haces eso muy seguido? ¿Lo de estar en tu ¨Caja de la Nada?

Tartamudeó algo indescifrable antes de contestar.

-A veces…- seguido de eso susurró para sí misma- solo cuando estoy contigo…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No, nada…

-Bueno, la pregunta es ¿Quién te cuida?

Dudó un momento antes de contestar.

-Se supone que tú, ¿No? O al menos eso me dijiste cuando nos habíamos ido a acampar.

-Sí, sí, se supone… pero me refiero a que si tienes familia o conocidos que cuiden de ti.

-Pues, no.

-Entonces debo suponer que no tienes padres ni donde dormir…

-No, y… no- hizo una pausa- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Lo que pasa es que jamás te había visto con nadie más y tampoco he visto tu casa.

-Desde que tenía 6 años ya era lo que se le podría llamar ¨Independiente¨, y mis padres, que casi no estaban en la casa lo notaban, ya que no necesitaba de niñeras. Creyeron que como nunca pasaban tiempo conmigo, lo mejor sería darme una casa cerca de la escuela y que así se me facilitaran las cosas. Nadie ha visto mi casa por que así me puedo evitar las preguntas, además de que no quiero que piensen mal de mí o de mis padres.

-Ya, lo entiendo.

-En cuanto a la otra cosa que dijiste, de que jamás habías visto mi casa, eso se puede arreglar… por ejemplo: es de noche, los caminos hacia tu casa no se van a poder ver con esta iluminación, y además, supongo que estarás cansada ¿Por qué no pasas la noche conmigo?

-No es mala idea, pero tienes que saber que ronco y además como mucho, por lo que deberías meterle un candado a tu frigorífico.

-Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras en mi casa, la comida nunca me ha faltado, ya que mis padres me dan 1500 bits de oro semanales.

-Para una niña eso es mucho.-Sin embargo y a pesar de que esa era una cantidad colosal de bits que solo se conseguían en 6 meses de trabajo supuestamente muy remunerado, a ella no le impresionó, puesto que las riquezas de la casi inexistente familia Dash eran lejos de colosales, enormes, o simple y llanamente: asquerosamente monumentales y superaban los ingresos monetarios de todas las burguesías.- Supongo que lo has de gastar en gominolas, chocolatinas, donuts y esas garlopadas, ¿ O no?

-Nope, de hecho, siempre intento comprar carne, fruta, cereales y vegetales, aunque de vez en cuando salgo por alguna hamburguesa con papas.

-Es bueno que te cuides, pero a mi me tendrás que alimentar con algo mas mortífero, ya sabes: dulces, galletas, pasteles o hot dogs.

Scootaloo dejó salir una risita.

-No creo que el mercado siga abierto, pero te prometo que por la mañana desayunaremos lo que a ti te plazca.

-Vale, yo te llevo, tú me diriges.

Volvió a cogerla por debajo de los hombros y se la llevó volando.

Scootaloo le señaló que siguiera adelante, luego hacia la izquierda, luego a la derecha, pasado un rato le volvió a señalar hacia la izquierda, y ahí pararon.

A lo lejos de donde estaban, a las orillas de un lago, se podía divisar una casa de unos 3 pisos de altura, con una fachada de color blanco y un aspecto muy agradable, con un balcón por piso, el de arriba mas largo que el de abajo.

Rainbow silbó de una manera que parecería un halago.

-Linda casa.

-Gracias.

-Deja te acerco.

La levantó y la llevó hasta el otro extremo del lago.

-Adelante, pasa.-Dijo Scootaloo mientras hacía una reverencia burlona.

-Gracias, damita…- Respondió mientras asentía con la cabeza de la misma manera juguetona.

El interior hacía muy buen juego con la fachada: Los pisos eran de mármol, las paredes recubiertas de yeso, haciendo que todo estuviera más uniformemente emparejado. Tenía desde los típicos cuadros a los que Rainbow Dash solía llamar como ¨Desperdicio de Pintura¨, con brochazos y salpicadas de colores primarios sobre un lienzo o una tabla de fondo blanco, hasta los que parecían mas modernistas, con colores predominante como el rojo vino, marrón, amarillo, etc. Había también un sofá de tela muy gruesa, pero suave y caliente, -lo cual era perfecto para esa casa, ya que hacía mucho frío- de color café oscuro y cojines de color blanco cremoso; enfrente de este, se encontraba una chimenea que no era para nada como las típicas, esta mas bien estaba dentro de la pared, -que a diferencia de las otras, era color rojo y tenía estampados de bambú color verde claro a los extremos- y las puertitas de la misma eran de barras de metal con esquinas doradas, y encima de la misma, una pantalla plana HD 1080p retina de 100 pulgadas, como las que le gustaban a Rainbow Dash. La cocina era de lo mas nuevo que había: tenía parrillas eléctricas, traga-humos, con una alacena encima de cada artilugio que había donde se podían guardar desde trastes hasta comestibles perecederos. Al lado de las parrillas había un frigorífico de metal inoxidable de acabado brillante que podría almacenar comida para una familia entera durante casi un mes.

Toda la casa estaba cubierta de esquina a esquina con una ligera iluminación de color ámbar mas aparte el rojo anaranjado que emanaba la chimenea que Scootaloo había prendido; estas luces podrían adoptar una brillantez mayor o menor según se quisiera por medio de interruptores que había por las paredes y que se habían puesto estratégicamente, pero la pequeña pegaso lo dejó así sin hacerle saber a Rainbow Dash ya que pensaba que daba un ambiente mas romántico.

Poco después de que Scootaloo había prendido la chimenea con una facilidad enorme que se le adjudicaba a un botón que rezaba: ¨ENCENDIDO AUTOMÁTICO¨, se fue a la cocina y abrió el frigorífico, mientras que echaba un vistazo, y sin voltear la cabeza, habló en voz alta.

-¿Qué vas a querer para cenar?- Dijo Scootaloo.

-Lo que sea que tengas está bien.- Respondió Rainbow Dash quien se encontraba desparramada en el sofá viendo que programas había en el televisor.-Hummmmm…- comenzó a darse palmaditas en la boca con un control muy chico, cilíndrico, que incluso parecía una vela, mientras pensaba.-Excepto algo nutritivo… o, ¿sabes? ¿No tienes cereal?

-Me parece que sí.- dudó- déjame ver.- cerró la puerta de el enorme aparato y se dirigió a una de las puertas que se encontraban del lado izquierdo por debajo de las parrillas, ya que no alcanzaba las de hasta arriba y para eso tendría que usar una silla para subir a agarrarla, pero, de cierto modo, le daba pena que su ídolo la viera. Echó los ojos como dardos al interior y encontró 4 cajas.- Tengo un cereal que parece de bolitas de chocolate, de fruti loopis, uno con pedazitos de fruta deshidratada y uno que es integral, pero como sé que no te gusta, eso queda descartado.- todavía agachada, como si pudiera verla a través de la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala, volvió la cabeza hacia Rainbow- ¿Qué va a ser?

Lo pensó un poco, incluso parecía como si estuviera eligiendo que automóvil comprar.

-De las bolitas de chocolate.

-De ese será entonces.

Sacó la caja y la puso en una mesa que se encontraba frente a el refrigerador. Tomó 2 platos hondos de vidrio, sacó un galón de leche y la virtió sobre los cereales previamente puestos cada uno en su respectivo contenedor temporal.

Los llevó al sofá de uno en uno; el primero para su ídolo y el segundo para ella.

Una vez que se sentó, Rainbow Dash ya casi se había terminado su plato, que a pesar de que lo había llenado mucho mas de lo normal –Por que sabía que ella amaba comer- podría decirse que ya había desaparecido.

-Y ¿qué estás viendo en la T.V.?-Preguntó Scootaloo después de haberle dado un sorbo a su plato.

Rainbow paró de comer para volver la vista hacia la pantalla, y pocos segundos después dirigió su vista hacia Scootaloo.

-No tengo ni la mas _mínima _idea.- dijo con una sonrisa amistosa, que a Scootaloo le pareció provocativa.

Poco después de esta afirmación, Rainbow ya había terminado su plato.

-Me quedé con hambre… ¿Te importa si voy por más?

-La verdad es que no. Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí, siéntete como en tu casa.-Se pasó la pata por los labios mientras miraba al suelo tratando de recordar algo, y antes de que Rainbow se levantara, la detuvo.- ¡Espera!- exclamó-Mejor guarda espacio, recuerda que mañana te voy a llevar por tus chucherías esas… supongo que una hamburguesa de las de ¨Saint´s Burguers¨ estará bien…

-Humm, vale.- respondió mientras se redirigía al fregadero a lavar su traste.

-Aún nos falta discutir un tema.

-Ah, ¿Sí?

-Sí.-Confirmó- ¿En que parte de la casa dormirás?

-Pues… el sofá está muy cómodo.- dijo. Cuando terminó de lavar su plato, se fue volando mientras que arrastraba los pies por el suelo… mejor dicho: todo el cuerpo.

-Verás, sólo tengo una cama, pero no quiero que duermas en el sofá…-Comenzó con una insinuación que rápidamente captó la atención de la pegaso azul cyan.- es King size y creo que podríamos… compartirla…

-¿Puedo quedarme el lado izquierdo?

Esa respuesta no era para nada lo que esperaba Scootaloo, de hecho, esperaba un ¨No¨ bien remarcado por respuesta. Esto le hizo ruborizarse, y se sonrojó.

Obviamente no iba a hacer mas preguntas que demostraran lo entusiasmada que se sentía ante esa idea.

-Vaya.- dijo Scootaloo.- Esto… Claro!

-Bien.

Scootaloo la dirigió a su recámara que se encontraba en la segunda planta; la tercera seguía siendo un misterio para Rainbow.

La pieza de Scootaloo era muy grande, con un ventanal del lado derecho que dejaba que se filtraran las danzarinas luces de la luna provocadas por los movimientos de las cortinas contra el viento. Tenía un aroma muy ligero a flores y todavía podía sentirse la inmaculada brisa de la mañana combinada con la de la noche. Casi todo era de color blanco, a excepción de los muebles que eran de una madera café oscuro brillante. Las sábanas estaban impecablemente limpias, las almohadas eran esponjosas y suaves. Todo era fresco. Se podía apreciar todo mejor con la luz apagada, ya que solo se veía lo que la luna quería.

-La iluminación hace que se vea lindo.-Insinuó Rainbow.

-Sí, algo.- pero Scootaloo solo pensaba que se veía romántico.

Rainbow Dash estiró los músculos, bostezó y le preguntó a Scootaloo si podía pasar a el baño, ella le dijo que sí.

-Tú vete acostando, a veces me tardo mucho en la tina… ¿Tienes tina, no?

-Sí.

-Vale, y… ¿las toallas?

-Al lado de la regadera.

-Ok… oye, creo que, dado que sigue siendo muy temprano, podrías, no sé… ver un programa o algo en la tele… con el volumen alto- Dijo con un tono que trataba de esconder algo que en seguida Scootaloo notó.

-Claro, ¿pero el ruido no te molestará?

-No, para nada.-De hecho, le convenía. Entre más alto mejor.

Se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella, pero no se percató de los pocos centímetros de abertura que dejó. Se encontró con la misma decoración que la de toda la casa: Piso de mármol, paredes de yeso pintadas de blanco, muebles color café y un foco color ámbar que iluminaba todo el cuarto.

Había una tina cuadrada también de mármol pero en un color un poco mas oscuro para 4, y al lado, a unos 3 metros se encontraba un tubo de metal brillante con decorados muy elegantes y una gran abertura con muchos micro puntos a forma de regadera pero sin cortinas; para abrir la llave que se encontraba debajo y menos de un metro hacia atrás, había una especie de pilar de 80 centímetros rectangular que se erguía hacia arriba con las manijas de metal en izquierda y derecha.

La tina tenía muros de cristal alrededor a forma de cortinas que se extendían hasta lo más alto del techo.

Comenzó a llenarla con 3 cuartas de agua caliente y una de fría, dando como resultado un líquido acogedor, al cual le vació un poco de shampoo para hacer burbujas: Le gustaba jugar en las tinas… ojalá literalmente.

Scootaloo ya había encendido el televisor para cuando Rainbow Dash acababa de cerrar la puerta, y le había subido el volumen, como le indicaron.

No buscó nada que ver ahí. Ella estaba esperando para ver dentro del baño.

Esperó unos momentos hasta que escuchó como se detenía el agua del grifo, y esperó otro poco más hasta saber que ella se había metido.

No tenía que preocuparse de no hacer ruido al bajar de la cama cuando los muelles chillaran ante el cambio de presión, puesto que el sonido atronador de la tele era un perfecto camuflaje, sin embargo, lo hizo con cuidado. Lentamente. Cuidadosa, puso la última pata fuera de la colcha. La cama estaba rodeada de una alfombra muy esponjosa de color café claro, por lo que sus pisadas no se escucharían, sin embargo, lo hizo con cuidado. Lentamente. Cuidadosa, puso una pata frente a la otra, muy despacio, de una manera que ya no parecía caminata, si no mas bien, un gateo sigiloso e inseguro hacia un simple deseo intangible para ella. Cada vez estaba más cerca de la puerta, y el pecho retumbaba tanto en sus oídos como en todo su cuerpo, tan fuerte que creyó que, de alguna forma, sus latidos sobrepasarían los estridentes zumbidos de la T.V. y llegarían donde Rainbow. Tropezó. Como no estaba ahí del todo, supo que no la había escuchado. Ahora la tarea mas difícil sería abrir la puerta. Cuando llegó, lo apreció con emoción. Estaba abierta.

Una vez que Rainbow Dash había terminado de revolver el agua dejándola espumosa, metió su pata trasera. El agua estaba excelente, y se tomó su tiempo disfrutando la entrada. Cuando todo su cuerpo estuvo dentro, cerró la cortina de aquel grueso vidrio. Apenas comenzó a pasarse el agua por la cara con las patas, escuchó algo. Alguien se había caído. Scootaloo, pensó . ¨Ya estará bien, de lo contrario, pedirá mi ayuda¨ se dijo para tranquilizarse.

Sabía que dentro del baño estaba sola, pero sentía como si la estuvieran observando, pero esa sensación se fue cuando revisó los alrededores y no vio nada.

Sabía que tenía los gritos de la T.V. como aliado. La protegerían de cualquier sonido que ella emitiera. Volteó nuevamente a los lados, solo para estar segura. No vio nada. Quizás por la neblina de la vaporosa agua, quizá por los cabellos que no le dejaban una buena visión, fue que no pudo detectar la cabeza que se asomaba por la puerta.

Sumergió por completo el cuerpo y vio hacia arriba. El agua no le molestaba la visión, que en este caso, la sintió mas como una lente. Cuando sacó la cabeza, esta estaba tapada completamente por los cabellos que se le habían pegado al rostro. Sin quitárselos, comenzó a acariciarse los brazos con la espuma de las manos. Se lavó casi sin interés, hasta que se los volvió a frotar, pero ahora de una manera mas lenta y febril.

Recostó la cabeza en el extremo de uno de los lados de la bañera, y pasó las manos por sus pechos, apretándolos gentilmente hacia sí, acariciando sus pezones. Acercó uno a su cara y lo lamió, a la vez que con su otra pata se acercaba al vientre. Bajó su pata otro poco, y sin dejar de lamerse el pezón, abrió las piernas. Se sentía como si miles de llamaradas solares azotaran el cuerpo desnudo y ardiente de Rainbow, y no por el calor que había antes de su escena.

Frotando su clítoris con la pata derecha, apretó los dientes sin darse cuenta de que tenía todavía el pezón en la boca, sin embargo, esto no hizo que le doliera, si no mas bien la excitó más, y se lo mordió mas fuerte a la vez que pasaba su lengua.

Scootaloo disfrutaba del espectáculo, y a pesar de los vidrios empañados, veía perfectamente.

(_-Ya te vi, preciosa.- dijo Rainbow.- acércate, quiero que me bañes._

_Se acercó con paso firme y decidido, con excitación previa a la acción._

_-Eso es, mas cerca… quiero que me beses, pero no en la boca.-insinuó, abriendo las piernas y recargándolas en los bordes, exhibiendo su intimidad._

_-Lo último que haré con eso, será besarlo.- dijo Scootaloo.- lo primero será mucho mejor…)_

Al parecer, en la tele estaban pasando un programa de terror, del cual se escuchó un grito que sacó a Scootaloo de sus pensamientos pueriles.

Rainbow Dash cogió un frasquito de shampoo demasiado pequeño que no clasificaba si quiera en ¨Artículos de Viaje¨. Tenía forma de cilindro, justo lo que quería.

Sin soltar el pecho de su mano, pasó el frasquito desde arriba, lentamente, hasta llegar a su vagina. Con esto, se frotó el clítoris, la entrepierna y finalmente, se lo metió de manera rápida para que le doliera aún mas. Eso le gustaba. Ya que casi nunca se había insertado nada, eso le había dolido mucho mas de lo que esperaba, por lo que se le escapó un enorme pero sensual gemido. El pelo, que ya se había empezado a secar, se le pego de nuevo, y no por el agua: estaba sudando mucho. Se mordió el labio y retiró el frasquito que no medía mas de 6 centímetros de larg de ancho, y prefirió que después lo intentaría con algo todavía mas chico. Continuó sobándose el clítoris, y soltando gemidos mas fuertes cada vez que el anterior.

Alguien estornudó cerca de la puerta. Era Scootaloo.

Dio un salto de la bañera, abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y cogió una toalla para cubrirse (Como si todos los días no anduvieran sin ropa), y con voz temblorosa y asustada –Pero mas que nada, apenada- balbuceó:

-Tú… ¿Me viste?

Scootaloo, quien ya se había dado la vuelta para echarse a correr de vuelta a la cama para sumergirse en las colchas, se volvió lentamente hacia Rainbow, y lo mas que pudo emitir fueron tartamudeos casi indescifrables.

-Yo… p-pues, est-esto… n-no-n-no , no v-vi na-na-nada…

Enseguida de eso, salió disparada hacia la cama, donde se cubrió con las mantas, fingiendo como si eso no hubiera pasado.

Pocos minutos después, salió Rainbow, a quien no pudo ver a los ojos no solo por pena, si no por algo que había descubierto mientras ella se masturbaba con sus objetos de aseo personal: Por la manera en la que ella se disfrutaba a sí mismo, a su físico, a sus senos, a su vagina, a todo su ser, lo supo. Era lesbiana.

Claro, esto no lo podía asegurar, pero ya la había cachado echándole miradas coquetas a pegasos hembra, unicornios hembra, y ponys.

Esto, en cierta manera la alegraba, puesto que le daba una mínima de que algún día, ella se fijara en Scootaloo, pero a la vez le desanimó el hecho de que su ídolo ¨bateara para el otro equipo¨. Era algo que ni ella podía comprender.

Rainbow se sentó en el costado libre de la cama, y volteando hacia Scootaloo, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, hermanita.

Fue la primera vez que la escuchó decir la palabra que tanto había querido que le dirigiera hacía 3 años, pero sus sentimientos habían cambiado drásticamente. Eso le termino de romper, demoler y derrumbar tanto el alma como el corazón, dando así el golpe de gracia.

También en ese momento, descubrió otra cosa:

Rainbow Dash no la veía como una posible pareja, o al menos un buen partido. Para ella no era más que una amiga un poco cercana.


End file.
